


Boomerang

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 即兴写的
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Boomerang

渚薰去世三年后，某天与美里喝酒，她劝他另找一个，男人或女人。她说，你还年轻，才二十出头，不是说要你忘了他，只是该继续往前走了。真嗣垂着头摸酒杯，外面白雪皑皑，酒盏却温热。几个月后，暴雨突下，他忘记带伞，雨中顶着公文包狂奔一整条街，在便利店前喘气的时候，瞥到旁边破纸箱里的猫。

洗完澡在客厅喝啤酒的时候，才想起自己把那只猫带了回来，于是洗干净喂了点吃的。很普通的灰毛猫，吃饱喝足便找了个地方蜷着。真嗣看着不远处蜷缩着的毛团，突然有些后悔。

两人刚在一起的时候，是真嗣把一切都收拾得井井有条，后来渚薰学着做家务，渐渐也有了几样拿手菜，此后也没有特别约定，谁先想到就去做，倒培养了一种多余的默契。渚薰意外去世，刚从医院回来的那天晚上，真嗣站在家门口，看着室内的一切，又转身出去了。葬礼结束后，他终于从酒店搬回了家，渚薰的东西到处都是，他无法面对却也不收拾。于是现在，家里还是到处都有渚薰的影子，杯子，碗筷，冰箱上贴的便签，牙刷，浴巾，枕头，衣服裤子，手机，耳机，平板电脑，还有一些乱七八糟的细碎物品，比如收进床头柜抽屉的空戒指盒，真嗣的那枚随着渚薰一齐下葬，自己还戴着渚薰的那枚，圈在手指上有点松落，他常后悔当时没能买一对更好的。相框全部扣着，他不想看见那些笑着的脸庞。

后来猫把渚薰的杯子打碎了。真嗣收拾碎片的时候割了手，含住冒血的地方坐在地板上看猫蹲在桌子上舔爪子。这只猫脾气非常差，刚进门那晚乖得仿佛幻觉，此后不许摸，不许抱，一不顺它的意就会被挠，真嗣手臂上留了好几道印子。它不与任何人亲近，美里被挠后笑着说它是只纯粹的猫，真嗣只觉它是怪物，半夜栖在床头，橄榄绿的眼睛在黑暗中恍如萤火，居高临下审视着他。

杯子碎片最后包起来扔掉了，家里所有的窗户大开一整个星期，而猫却没有跑。真嗣把渚薰所有东西都装在箱子里，收起来，找了个猫扒拉不到的地方存放。他没想过开渚薰的手机或电脑，对方的爱意温热坦荡，从不掩藏，他一直清楚，却在对方死后才学会更好地接收全部。

有天他和美里通电话，找笔的时候发现矮柜背后藏了东西，他挪开矮柜，从窄缝里掏出一个灰扑扑的盒子，背后别了张贺卡，渚薰的笔迹写着：十周年快乐，永远爱你！

他抹掉灰尘，打开盒子，是一对新戒指，他把属于自己的那枚戴上，有些松了。渚薰出事那天正是他们的交往纪念日，他在回家的路上接到医院的电话。真嗣蹲在原地，喉头发紧，美里在那边问他怎么了。

外面下着暴雨，猫在沙发背顶端打呵欠，懒懒地蜷着爪子，它和渚薰完全不一样，性格奇差，养了两年多，还是不许抱，不许摸，动不动就挠人，灰不溜丢连颜色都半点挨不着边，大开窗户也不肯跑。他捡它回来，以为会有什么改变，但那个人走了便是走了，他就是捡一万只猫回来，找任何男人或女人，渚薰离世留下的空洞仍在那里。

真嗣抹掉贺卡上接连掉下的水滴，字全部糊成一片，他什么也回答不了。

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便说一下还有两篇写好了，修改中，预计五月可以发吧，如果我耐不住性子可能会提前（希望我耐得住）。


End file.
